leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Florges (Pokémon)
|} Florges (Japanese: フラージェス Florges) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from when exposed to a Shiny Stone. It is the final form of . Its flower can come in five different colors. Biology Florges is a Pokémon whose green lower body resembles a mermaid's tail with two large leaves blooming on either side of the flukes. Its upper body is white and slender, with sylphlike arms that end in three dainty fingers; it has two black, diamond-like shapes on each side of its svelte torso. Florges's head is rounded with a pointed, upturned nose and long teardrop-shaped ears, while its dark-colored eyes are framed by lengthy green lashes. It no longer carries a single flower like its did, but instead a large bouquet of ornate flowers around its head. The color of its flowers depends on whether it held a Red, Yellow, Orange, Blue, or White Flower as a . Florges claims well-tended flower gardens as its territory, and it basks in energy emitted from flowers to obtain power. Its life can span hundreds of years, and spends its entire life protecting its gardens. It is a female-only species. In the anime Major appearances Florges (anime) Blue Flower Florges debuted in Defending the Homeland!, where she was the presumed leader of the group of Pokémon attacking Goodra's wetland. In the end, she was defeated by Goodra's Ice Beam. She did this to protect a Floette, and joined forces with Team Rocket. She reappeared in Beyond the Rainbow!, where she learned of Team Rocket's deception and teamed up with Goodra to help defeat them. She reappeared in Master Class is in Session!, Performing a Pathway to the Future!, A Diamond in the Rough!, Facing the Needs of the Many!, and Till We Compete Again!. Other Red Flower Florges debuted in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. She noticed the fight between , , and a over a Pecha Berry; and used to lift the former two away. White Flower Florges debuted in A League of His Own!, under the ownership of . She was used in his battle against Alain in the Lumiose Conference, only to be defeated by . Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 280}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Tearful Look|Normal|Status|—|—|20|* }} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=670 |name2=Floette |type1-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=671 |name3=Florges |type1-3=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * Florges has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Florges is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 552. Origin Florges appears to be based on and , in particular due to its floral "hair". Its ornate, flowery "hair" may also be a reference to the 18th century hairstyle, which was notable in that the style would commonly use decorative items within the hair itself to convey mood and uniqueness. Its body structure resembles that of the flower, which has large sturdy leaves projecting from the base of the stalk. Its design may also draw inspiration from . Name origin Florges may be a combination of flora and gorgeous. In other languages , , and |hi=फ्लोरगेस Florges|himeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |ru=Флоржес Florzhes|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name }} Related articles * Florges (anime) External links |} de:Florges es:Florges fr:Florges it:Florges ja:フラージェス zh:花洁夫人